La Fille Du Bus
by Samyye33
Summary: Drago, après la Guerre se fait exiler dans le monde moldu à son grand désarroi. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à faire une telle rencontre. Une rencontre qui le bouleversera à jamais. '… Les rencontres sont comme le vent; Certaines vous effleurent et d'autres vous reversent…'


**Note de l'auteure :** Booooooooonjooooour ! C'est (Encore !) Moi ! ( Hé oui ;D Je suis Vivante ! ). Voici un petit Os qui me traînait dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est un Dramione après-poudlard. Si vous le voulez, écoutez la chanson You're Beautiful de James Blunt en lisant cette OS. Bref, je vous poste ce court OS pour vous faire patienter pour les chapitres de mes autres Fanfictions.

**Résumé :** Drago, après la Guerre se fait exiler dans le monde moldu à son grand désarroi. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à faire une telle rencontre. Une rencontre qui le bouleversera à jamais. ''… Les rencontres sont comme le vent; Certaines vous effleurent et d'autres vous reversent…''

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

**OoO**

La fille du Bus

**OoO**

Le soleil chaud d'automne réchauffait les joues creuses de l'ex-détenue d'Azkaban. Une légère brise froide soufflait et le jeune homme pouvait percevoir le délicat bruissement des feuilles qui se détachaient presque en silence des arbres. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cette sensation de morsure dont seul le vent pouvait en être l'auteur. Drago ferma les yeux, soulagé, profitant pleinement de cette sensation glacé qui lui caressait le visage. Il respira un bon coup, se délectant des odeurs de terre humide, de bois moisi, de châtaignes, de feu de bois et de feuilles sèches qu'apportait l'automne. _Enfin, il était libre!_

Après cinq longues années emprisonné à Azkaban, Drago voyait sa délivrance comme une bénédiction. Le jeune homme était si heureux que même l'annonce de la mort de son père, décédé dans la journée, ne put, à l'étonnement générale, que le mettre de meilleur humeur. Mais en lui grondait une colère terrible. Il avait purgé une peine de cinq ans pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Effectivement, lors de la Bataille finale, Harry Potter, L'Élu, avait mis fin à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ce fait, condamner tous les Mangemorts à un emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban. Mais Drago, lui, n'avait été qu'un pion, qu'une victime de plus dans cette Guerre maudite dont il en gardait encore des séquelles. Drago avait été condamné coupable juste parce qu'on lui avait apposé ce tatouage maudit, dont il n'avait même pas voulu, qui témoignait de son appartenance à Lord Voldemort. Toutefois, puisqu'il n'était qu'un enfant lors de la Bataille, le ministère fut plus clément avec lui. Tandis que les autres détenus avaient le droit à l'emprisonnement à vie et même certains au Baiser du Détraqueur, Drago n'avait eu que cinq petites années d'emprisonnement. Le ministère en personne était venu, la veille, lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Néanmoins, cette libération était sous condition que le ministère avait bien pris soin de lui expliquer en détail. Drago se commémora lesdites conditions. _Premièrement, se souvint-il, il n'avait plus le droit d'aller de lui-même sur le chemin de traverse ni sur aucun lieu magique. S'il voulait y aller, il devait se faire accompagner d'un Auror et même si sa baguette lui avait été restitué, Drago n'avait pas le droit de transplanner ni d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Deuxièmement, se remémora Drago mélancoliquement, il n'avait plus le droit d'aller au Manoir Malfoy ni de voir sa mère. Troisièmement et dernièrement, repensa le jeune homme avec dédain, le Ministère lui avait accordé un endroit où vivre. Il allait vivre du côté moldu de Londres dans un vieil appartement miteux qui était sous Fidelita. _Drago soupira de découragement. _Même c'est toute de même mieux qu'à Azkaban…_

Toutefois, même cela n'arrivait pas à abimer la bonne humeur du jeune homme de nouveau libre. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était libéré et déjà, il mordait dans la vie à pleine dents. Il avait décidé qu'il se reprenait en mains et jamais plus il ne voulait retourner à Azkaban. La guerre avait laissé de profondes blessures physiologiques en chacun et il me tardait d'oublier ses malheurs et ses peines. À cet instant même, Drago était même en train de se promener dans le Londres Moldu, cherchant son appartement désigné. Drago le trouva bien rapidement. L'appartement était situé dans un petit endroit qui avait l'air bien tranquille ce qui amena un faible sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-détenu. Le jeune homme rentra dans sa nouvelle maison et se défit de ses maigres bagages. En effet, le sorcier ne possédait presque plus rien; il n'avait plus que quelques vêtements, une poignée de galions et sa baguette.

L'appartement, à première vue, paraissait très vieux et très petit. Drago soupira. Mais de toute façon, il n'allait presque pas passer de temps à l'intérieur de cet habitacle puisqu'il était déterminé à se trouver un emploi et à reprendre sa vie en main. Drago se jeta sur le matelas posé à même le sol dont était munie sa nouvelle maison et il s'endormit aussitôt réconforté par l'espoir de jours meilleurs_. Dès demain, je me mettrai à la recherche d'un emploi ! Pensa-t-il avec appréhension avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales du sommeil._

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'il le pensait et peu à peu l'assurance dont Drago avait fait preuve la veille tombait en miettes à mesure que le temps passait. Tremblant, le jeune sorcier se prépara rapidement. Une fois prêt, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis sortit de chez lui sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers Le Bureau De L'Emploi qu'il avait aperçu la veille en cherchant sa maison dans Londres. L'endroit n'était pas si loin de chez lui alors le jeune homme y alla à pied. En dix minutes, il fut arrivé et à peine une heure après être entré, la dame qui avait reçu son CV lui avait déjà trouvé deux entretiens d'embauche à passer dans la journée. Ce n'était pas de supers emplois mais Drago sentait toute de même le stress monter en lui. Le premier entretien était pour devenir cassier dans un supermarché et le deuxième, pour être concierge dans un musée. Au vu de ses faibles compétences, ces deux emplois étaient les seuls disponibles pour lui.

Drago se présenta aux deux entretiens d'embauche et cela se passa relativement bien et maintenant, il lui fallait attendre une semaine avant de savoir s'il avait été embauché ou non. Ce fut la plus longue semaine de sa vie mais au finale, Drago fut très heureux puisqu'il avait obtenu l'un des deux travails : il allait devenir concierge. Par contre, le musée dans lequel il allait travailler se trouvait à plus de trois-quarts d'heure de marche de chez lui. Heureusement, Drago pouvait prendre le bus pour s'y rendre et c'est ainsi que le Lundi matin 9h00 tapante, le jeune homme était bien prêt pour sa première journée de travail en tant que concierge. Drago alla se poster à l'arrêt de bus au coin de sa rue et le bus ne tardât pas à arriver. Le jeune homme monta à bord et s'installa sur un siège. À peine s'eut-il assit que le bus démarra et s'élança dans les rues de Londres. Drago n'avait simplement rien à faire durant le voyage et cela le faisait stresser davantage. Il décida observer les gens du coin de l'œil. Son regard dévia sur une jeune femme qui se tenait de dos à quelques sièges de lui. Elle était habillée d'un jean et d'un sweat gris comme le ciel cette journée-là et ses courbes de femme étaient parfaites. Les longs cheveux brun caramel de la demoiselle retombaient dans son dos en belles vagues. Son cou était blanc comme neige et sa peau paraissait douce comme du satin. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit de dos, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver merveilleusement jolie. La charmante femme avait des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et elle paraissait très timide. Son dos étaient légèrement courbé et sa tête baissé. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la contempler du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne descende, un arrêt avant lui, captivé par l'aura d'innocence et de pure beauté qui émanait de cette femme.

La journée passa rapidement pour Drago et bientôt ce fut l'heure pour lui de rentrer. À 17h00, le jeune homme alla se poster devant l'arrêt de bus, épuisé par sa longue journée. Malheureusement, contrairement à ce matin, il ne restait plus de place assise dans le bus. Le blond soupira. Mais il oublia ses maux et ses malheurs dès qu'il s'aperçu que la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçu le matin-même était encore dans le bus. Son regard s'accrocha à la douce silhouette féminine de la belle. Elle paraissait avoir son âge. Drago ne la lâcha pas du regard de tout le voyage. Le jeune homme sentait une drôle de sensation prendre possession de lui. Un chatouillement dans l'estomac, une vague chaleureuse qui le faisait sourire comme un véritable idiot face à cette belle inconnue. Pourtant, elle ne lui paraissait pas si inconnue ; il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part. _Peu importe ! pensa-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses impressions de déjà-vu de sa tête._

La jeune femme débarqua au même arrêt qu'au matin-même et Drago débarqua un arrêt après. Une fois entré chez lui, une bouffé de chaleur prit possession de lui ; il détacha les trois premier boutons de sa chemise et sa respiration était haleté tandis que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se prépara lentement, fatigué de sa courte nuit de sommeil. Effectivement, le jeune sorcier avait peu dormi ; des images de la fille du bus avait surgit plusieurs fois à l'improvise dans ses rêves et sa nuit avait été de courte durée. Comme pour démontrer ce fait avéré, il avait de grosses cernes bleutés sous ses yeux. Il grommela. À 9h00 tapante, il était devant l'arrêt de bus et le bus ne tardât pas à arriver.

Encore une fois, il la vit. Drago ne put que constater qu'elle était encore plus belle que la veille. Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux était attaché en une jolie queue de cheval et Drago fut émerveillé par les reflets du soleil d'automne dans les cheveux caramels de la douce inconnue. Il lui tardait de voir son magnifique visage. Parce que oui, Drago l'imaginait avec un visage d'ange. De grands yeux, des joues roses, un joli petit nez et des belles lèvres pleines.

La belle inconnue sortit au même arrêt que la veille et Drago ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Son cœur palpitait presque douloureusement et le jeune homme eut une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il était en train de tomber amoureux… S'il ne l'était pas déjà!

Durant toute sa journée de travail, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rêvasser à propos de sa belle inconnue. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac rien qu'à penser que dans quelques heures, il la reverrait dans le bus. Ce fut les plus longues heures de toute sa vie.

Fut-il qu'à la fin de sa journée de travail, le jeune homme se précipita littéralement à l'arrêt de bus pour être certain de ne pas manquer ledit bus et ainsi ne plus la revoir. Heureusement, le bus arriva rapidement et le jeune homme choisit de s'assoir plus à l'avant du bus. Plus proche de la porte et plus proche de l'endroit où il l'avait vue s'installée les dernières fois. Le cœur battant, Drago attendit que la jeune femme arrive. Elle monta dans le bus et comme le jeune homme l'avait deviné, elle s'installa au même endroit. À un instant, elle releva la tête et Drago put plonger son regard acier dans les prunelles chocolat au lait de la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas le loisir de l'admirer plus longtemps puisqu'elle avait baissé la tête dès que son regard avait entré en contact avec celui de Drago. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il avait pu voir son délicat visage ! Il l'avait vue et elle était encore plus belle que dans ses rêves les plus fous !

Drago était euphorique, le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'il rentra chez lui tout simplement heureux.

**OoO**

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain, complètement serein. Il se prépara en sifflotant joyeusement, chose qui lui fit un peu peur. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Mais il en passa outre. Aujourd'hui, il voulait l'aborder et lui demandé son prénom. Elle avait surement un prénom mélodieux, magnifique et digne d'une princesse. Un prénom si beau pour une femme parfaite. Un prénom doux et original, attachant et chaleureux.

Drago se l'était avoué. Il était amoureux d'elle. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de se l'avouer car, lui-même n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments mais il l'avait compris lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé les siens et qu'une petite flamme s'était allumée en lui. Il brûlait d'amour pour elle. Elle, la perfection, la beauté-même. Elle qui ferait une femme parfaite, une mère formidable. Juste à ces pensées, les papillons dans son estomac s'agitèrent encore plus. _Oh, s'il daignait qu'elle soit sienne! S'imagina-t-il, rêveur._

À 9h00 tapante, Drago était à l'arrêt de bus, anxieux. Tout le courage dont il s'était armé le matin même avait fondu comme de la glace au soleil. Le bus ne tarda point à arriver. Il monta, les mains moites et les papillons au ventre. Elle entra dans le bus peu après lui. Drago se dégonfla lorsqu'il aperçut ses délicates courbes de femme. _Ce soir ! Ce soir, je lui parlerai, Se promit-il._

La journée passa à grande vitesse pour Drago qui redoutait les secondes qui s'égratignaient avec une rapidité sans pareille. Dans sa tête, il se questionna sur la manière de l'aborder. _Et si elle parlait une autre langue ? S'inquiéta Drago._

Lorsque son travail termina, le jeune homme traina des pieds jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus. Il arriva juste à temps ; le bus arriva à l'arrêt en même temps que lui. Il se dépêcha d'embarquer à bord et s'installa pas trop loin de l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de se placer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bus, le monde de Drago s'illumina et son corps se réchauffa comme si un rayon de soleil l'avait percuté. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa belle inconnue aux yeux marron. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il réalisa qu'elle descendait dans une dizaine de minutes et qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore parlé.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et un gros nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Il leva sa main pour lui tapoter l'épaule mais la laissa retomber à ses côté, ayant trop peur. Il respira un bon coup et refit le mouvement mais cette fois, il posa doucement sa main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna lentement, rendant Drago encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés et Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait dit mot. Il se racla la gorge et vient pour prononcer un mot mais il referma la bouche, ses yeux aciers parcourant avec stupeur le visage de sa belle inconnue. Il la connaissait et son prénom résonnait déjà dans ses oreilles telle une mélodie.

**-Her..Hermione? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque après quelques secondes.**

La jeune femme lui sourit chaleureusement et ce simple geste le fit fondre. Il lui sourit en retour ; elle parut amusée.

Car, la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, sa belle inconnue aux yeux chocolat, la personne qui hantait depuis longtemps ses pensées, la fille du bus n'était nul autre qu'Hermione Granger…

**OoO**

_La fin_

**Blablabla de l'Auteure : **Alors était-ce mignon? Moi j'ai bien aimé vous écrire ce petit O.S remplit d'amour. Ne vous en faites pas mes chapitres de mes autre Fanfic' arrivent le plus tôt possible et je suis sincèrement désolée du retard et j'espère ne pas avoir perdue de lecteurs.

En tout cas, pour ceux et celles qui veulent une sorte d'épilogue à ce O.s. en voici un bref résumé (xD) :

-Drago et Hermione commence à se fréquenter. Ensuite, ils sortent ensemble et se marient et ont pleins de petits bébés blonds aux yeux chocolats ! ( : Oooooh Yeeeeahh!

Bref, Ma-Gueule!

Avec mon amour et mes amitiés à vous mes lecteurs d'amour que j'aime beaucoup (et encore plus si vous me laisser une jolie review très longue :D) ( Je me sent si sentimentale aujourd'hui! )

Xxx

Votre WeebMiss Samyye33.


End file.
